The Promise
by Ein Mikara
Summary: Cinta bisa menemukan mereka suatu saat. Hanya sedikit janji untuk memperbaiki semuanya, semua yang keluar dari jalurnya. "Pilihan yang lain, kau hanya harus menerimaku, Rose", jawab Scorpius yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Bukan karena aku tunanganmu. Tapi pandang aku sebagai seorang yang layak untuk kau cintai". One Shoot Story


Author Space : Thanks buat yang sudah mereview di Fanfic-fanfic saya sebelumnya.

Fanfic yang satu ini saya buat karena kegemaran saya membayangkan kisah Draco dan Hermione juga Scorpius dan Rose. Sedikit berbeda dengan tulisan saya yang lain, tapi saya bersemangat untuk menulisnya. Terimakasih buat yang sudah menunggu tulisan saya yang lain. Satu hari untuk saya menyelesaikan satu cerita, itupun jika tidak malas. Hahaha..

Disclamer : Harry Potter is NOT mine. But the storyline is mina

Rate : K

Pairing: Scorpius M x Rose W Slight Draco M x Hermione G

.

The Promise

.

Rose berjalan cepat sambil menunduk. Ia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan dari sekitarnya yang mulai memperhatikan Rose secara berlebihan sejak malam kemarin. Bisik-bisik yang cukup mengusik itu juga ia coba abaikan. Kakinya melangkah mantap menuju perpustakaan, tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Kakinya beberapa langkah lagi sudah mencapai ruangan itu jika saja tangan kirinya yang bebas tidak ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Rose", panggil Al sambil menangkap pergelangan Rose.

Gadis itu menoleh menatapnya sekilas kemudian tertunduk, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sejak tadi malam.

"Hey, jangan menghindariku", cegah Al sebelum gadis itu sempat menipis pegangan Al pada lengannya.

"Sudahlah, Al. Aku ingin sendiri dulu. Aku mohon tinggalkan aku", ujar Rose sambil menatap Al dengan pandangan memohon.

"Baiklah", ujar Al tenang. "Aku tau kau masih shock setelah kejadian semalam. Tapi kau tak bisa menghindari kami selamanya. Kami semua mencemaskanmu. Salam dari James, Lily, Fred, Louis, dan Hugo untukmu. Temuilah mereka setelah ini. Mereka akan dengan senang hati mendukungmu".

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu", gumam Rose sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan perpustakaan.

"Rose,", panggil Al lagi. Gadis itu hanya menoleh.

"Dunia belum berakhir, kau harus bersemangat", Al memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk sepupu yang paling disayanginya itu. Rose hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri rak-rak berisi buku-buku yang sebagian besar sudah berusia lebih dari seabad. Buku-buku yang selalu menjadi kegemarannya dan kegemaran ibunya.

~Ein-Mikara~

Hermione menyunggingkan senyumannya menyambut kekasih pirangnya yang baru mendarat mulus dari atas sapu terbang kebanggaannya sebagai salah satu anggota dari tim quiddicth Slyterin.

"Bagaimana peformaku", Tanya Draco sambil menyuguhkan senyuman terbaiknya pada sang gadis Gryfindor.

"Hebat seperti biasanya", jawab Hermione sambil mengelus surai pirang lelaki keturunan Malfoy tersebut.

"Kudengar tim Ravenclaw sudah mempersiapkan tim mereka dengan baik. Syukurlah, aku rasa pertandingan kali ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhirku sebelum kelulusan", ujar Draco yang kini sedang bersandar di bahu Hermione.

"Kalian pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan itu. Kalian sudah berusaha berlatih sekeras ini. Pasti hasilnya juga akan memuaskan", hibur Hermione menyemangati.

"Ya, kali inipun aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan Potter di Final", ujar Draco mantap. "Setelah perseteruan kami bertahun-tahun, akhirnya kami bisa bertanding secara adil disini. Sebagai lawan dan sebagai kawan, tentunya".

Hermione tersenyum kembali. Ia merasa bahagia dan bangga pada kekasihnya.

"Kau tak berkumpul dengan Harry dan Ron?", Tanya Draco sambil mengajak Hermione berdiri dari tempat duduk penonton.

"Mereka mungkin sedang sibuk dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing", ujar Hermione cemberut.

"Seperti kau tidak saja?", goda Draco sambil merangkul Hermione dan membimbingnya menuju ke arah Aula Besar menjauhi lapangan quiddicth.

~Ein-Mikara~

Rose menatap barisan tulisan itu dengan penuh minat. Ia baca buku yang ia temukan dengan semangat, buku tentang ramuan, mata pelajaran yang paling ia sukai.

"Kau disini rupanya", sapa seseorang yang membuat Rose mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi menarik minatnya.

"Malfoy", gumam Rose.

Manik matanya meredup. Ia teringat lagi hal yang semalam menjadi pusat kegundahan hatinya. Dan membuat ia menjadi bulan-bulanan para gadis Hogwarts yang haus cinta.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi?", tegur Scorpius menatap rose tajam.

"Diamlah, Malfoy", bisik Rose tanpa mengurangi nada kemarahannya. "Kau tau ini perpustakaan kan? Aku tidak mau diusir dari sini hanya gara-gara kau".

Scorpius menghela napas. Ia benar-benar heran dengan kepribadian gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kita harus bicara", ujar Scorpius yang kini meraih lengan Rose dan menariknya.

Rose berjengit kaget dan tak menyangka jika Scorpius akan menariknya.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak disini", jawab Rose. "Jam 8 di menara Astronomi. Jam 8 malam, Score. Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Lelaki itu mengangguk singkat kemudian meninggalkan Rose yang kini sedang berdiri dan menahan tangis ditempatnya tadi.

~Ein-Mikara~

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", teriak Draco sambil menangkap Hermione yang kini sedang limbung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", ulang Hermione masih berada dalam dekapan Draco. "AKU YANG HARUSNYA BERTANYA, DRACO. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MENYAKITIKU".

Draco memeluk Hermione erat. Ia tau semuanya salah. Cintanya pada gadis itu, pertunangan sialan itu, ia merasa sedang dipermainkan takdir. Karmakah?

"Maafkan aku, Hermione? Maafkan aku", ujar Draco sambil berbisik. Butir-butir bening itu kini menuruni pipinya yang sempurna. Hermione dan Draco menangis bersama. Mereka menyesali cinta yang hadir diantara mereka.

~Ein-Mikara~

20.00 Menara Astronomi

Scorpius merapatkan mantelnya. Ia menanti gadis yang sejak lahir telah ditunangkan dengannya.

Rose Weasley.

Anak dari mantan kekasih ayahnya, Draco Malfoy.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengan suara langkah mendekat. Gadis itu muncul dihadapannya dengan wajah sedikit sembab. Dia menangis, pikir Scorpius.

Rose berhenti dua meter dihadapannya. Gadis itu juga ikut merapatkan mantelnya. Angin bulan November yang menusuk tulang bukan merupakan musim favorit mereka.

"Kau habis menangis ya?", Tanya Scorpius membuka pembicaraan. Lelaki itu selalu bingung jika dihadapkan dengan Rose Weasley. Entah kenapa, meskipun mereka sudah mengenal mungkin sejak mereka berdua dilahirkan, tapi interaksi diantara mereka hanya seputar obrolan basa basi saja. Mereka tak pernah saling berbagi cerita atau bertanya lebih dari pertanyaan seputar kabar dan keluarga.

Rose mengangguk singkat.

"Maafkan aku", ujar Scorpius. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika seperti ini akhirnya. Pertunangan itu tak pernah berhasil. Seperti kisah kedua orang tuanya, kisah mereka berdua juga gagal. Hanya saja jika kisah ayahnya dengan ibu Rose, mereka saling jatuh cinta. Tapi Scorpius dan Rose, mungkin hanya Scorpius yang menganggap Rose sebagai tunangannya.

Rose mengangkat wajahnya menatap Scorpius yang juga menatapnya. Pandangan lelaki itu mengeras. Rose tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan. Rose tak pernah bisa memahami Scorpius. Seperti yang Scorpius pikirkan, Rose merasa pertunangan mereka gagal.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya?", Tanya Rose dengan pandangan menuntut. "Kenapa harus, Malfoy?".

"Aku", Scorpius menahan kata-katanya. Ia juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakana.

"Ya?", Tanya Rose masih menutut jawaban lelaki itu.

"Entahlah, Rose", jawab Scorpius sambil mengusap keningnya. "Aku… Hanya itu yang terbesit dipikiranku ketika Isabel Alendre menembakku.

"Tak taukah kau kalau hal itu menyulitkanku?", gusar Rose. Gadis itu kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan frustasi. "Mereka memandangku seolah-olah aku ini gadis yang menjijikkan, Malfoy".

Scorpius menatap Rose dengan pandangan iba. Ia tau hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Tapi ia tak ingin bersembunyi lagi dari kenyataan yang telah mereka jalani selama 15 tahun ini.

"Maafkan aku", ujar Scorpius sambil melangkah mendekati Rose. "Kuharap aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi ternyata aku malah mengacaukan semuanya".

Rose terbelalak. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Scorpius memang meminta maaf berkali-kali. Tapi nada penyesalan itu kini mulai menguar. Apa yang sebenarnya lelaki itu pikirkan? Bukankah ia melakukan itu untuk menyakitinya? Tapi kenapa ia menyesal?

~Ein-Mikara~

Cinta bisa menemukan mereka suatu saat. Hanya sedikit janji untuk memperbaiki semuanya, semua yang keluar dari jalurnya.

Draco menatap Astoria dengan pandangan memohon. Ia telah menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Hermione, tentang janji mereka. Astoria menangis. Bukan karena pengkhianatan Draco, karena sejak awal Draco memang bukan miliknya. Tapi ia menangis karena melihat pengorbanan Draco dan gadis yang ia cintai itu demi dirinya, demi keluarganya. Dan demi keluarga Malfoy.

Draco mendekap Astoria erat. Ia juga bersalah pada gadis ini. Gadis yang seumur hidup harus menjalani kehidupan bersamanya. Dan mengubur kisah cintanya dengan Hermione, gadis yang ia cintai, selamanya.

"Baiklah", gumam Astoria sambil menangis. Ia ikut merasa perih menjadi duri diantara draco dan gadisnya. Tapi tak ada yang lebih baik daripada ini. Mereka tak bisa bersatu, bukan berarti tak ada kesempatan untuk anak-anak mereka.

~Ein-Mikara~

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mengakhiri ini semua?", Tanya Scorpius yang masih berdiri diatas menara Astronomi dan melewatkan makan malam mereka.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Malfoy?", Tanya Rose sarkastik. "Kau mau menyakiti mereka? Kau ingin mereka sakit lagi?".

Scorpius menghembuskan nafasnya yang kini mulai beruap.

"Kita tak harus menyakiti diri kita untuk mereka", jawab Scorpius datar, masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rose.

"Apa ada pilihan yang lebih baik?", Tanya Rose frustasi.

Ia memikirkan ibunya. Hermione sangat mencintai Draco Malfoy, itu masih terlihat hingga saat ini. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Hanya ikatan ini yang akan menyatukan mereka. Ayahnya pun menyetujuinya. Karena bagaimanapun Ron Weasley sangat mencintai istrinya. Menyedihkan, ia harus terjebak diantara cinta rumit dan masa lalu kedua orang tuanya.

"Pilihan yang lain, kau hanya harus menerimaku, Rose", jawab Scorpius yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Bukan karena aku tunanganmu. Tapi pandang aku sebagai seorang yang layak untuk kau cintai".

Rose membeku, mulutnya sedikit menganga mendengar suara Scorpius yang terdengar serius.

"Aku, Kita, sepertinya..", Rose terbata, tak yakin apa yang harus ia katakana.

"Setidaknya kita harus berusaha menerima takdir kita, dan menikmatinya", lanjut Scorpius. "Aku janji akan berusaha..er.. sebaik-baiknya untuk menjadi seseorang yang pantas bagimu".

Jarak mereka hanya tinggal semeter lagi. Scorpius mempersempit jaraknya dengan Rose, sedangkan Rose masih membeku.

"Kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun, Score", ucap Rose. Sadar akan kesalahannya menyebut nama Scorpius, ia mendadak gugup.

Senyum Scorpius mengembang mendengar Rose menyebut namanya. Sepertinya usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya, Rose", gumam Scorpius yang kini tepat dihadapan Rose. Rose bahkan mencium harum mint yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu. "Aku terlalu pengecut. Sebelumnya".

Bibir Scorpius menempel pada bibir Rose yang sedingin es. Ia baru sadar jika salju mulai turun. Pantas saja suhu dingin yang ia rasakan kini mulai menusuk.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit kemudian Scorpius melepaskannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman terindah yang pernah Rose lihat. Demi Tuhan, 15tahun Rose dan Scorpius bertunangan tak pernah gadis itu merasakan hal seperti ini. Dadanya berdegup dengan cepat, pipinya memanas meskipun udara terasa dingin. Tangannya menggila. Tangan itu seperti ingin mendekap lelaki dihadapannya dengan erat. Rose menepis pikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Scorpius mengernyit heran.

Scorpius akhirnya paham. Gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini juga menyukainya. Andai saja ia tak sepengecut itu, ia pasti bisa memeluk Rose kapanpun ia mau. Tangannya kini terangkat, diraihnya bahu Rose dan dipeluknya gadis itu dengan erat. Rasanya menyenangkan. Ia tau bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta sekarang. Ia bahkan tak rela jika harus berpisah seperti kisah ayahnya dulu. Ia bersyukur mendapatkan Rose. Ia mencintai gadis itu, terlepas ia ditunangkan atau tidak, Scorpius memang memandang Rose dengan berbeda. Gadis itu patut diperjuangkan.

"Ekhem", seru sesseorang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Rose dan Scorpius segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan gugup.

"Kuharap kalian masih ingat kau aku adalah Ketua Murid", ujar James Potter yang berdiri di ujung ruangan bersama Lana Longbottom.

"Kau mengganggu mereka saja, dear", sahut Lana menatap kekasihnya dengan geram.

"Yah kurasa kebahagian mereka akan lengkap dengan pengurangan masing-masing 10 poin dari Gryfindor dan Slyterin karena mereka berkeliaran melewati jam malam".

"Seperti kau tidak pernah saja", timpal Scorpius sambil terkekeh. Tangannya kini meraih jemari Rose, membimbing gadis itu kembali ke asramanya.

"Aku senang kau bahagia, Sis", ujar James ketika Rose dan Scorpius melewati mereka.

Rose tersenyum malu-malu, Scorpius menyeringai bahagia.

Sepertinya kedua pemuda itu sudah menemukan arti cinta seperti yang dielu-elukan kedua orang tua mereka dulu. Ya, mungkin mereka bisa merubah takdir mereka. Bukan dengan pertunangan yang menyakitkan hati mereka masing-masing. Tetapi dengan menemukan cinta diantara mereka.

~Ein-Mikara~

"Kau yakin perempuan?", desak Hugo sambil melotot ke arah Lily yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku yakin, Hugs", sahut lily sebal karena sepupunya tidak percaya padanya. "Demi Tuhan, Hugo. Aku ini seorang penyembuh".

"Ya,ya", keluh Hugo. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan calon keponakanku".

Rose yang sedang berbaring kini tersenyum melihat kelakuan adik dan sepupunya yang heboh karena kabar menggembirakan yang ia bawa. Ia hamil delapan bulan. Satu bulan lagi seorang Malfoy akan terlahir kedunia.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", Tanya Al yang menyempatkan diri mengantarkan Rose ke St. Mungo, tempat Lily bekerja.

"Seperti kau lihat", jawab Rose sambil terengah bangun dari kasurnya. Tangan Al langsung sigap membantu Rose untuk duduk. "Aku dan janinku sehat-sehat saja".

"Mana sahabatku itu?", Tanya Al sambil mendengus. "Sudah tau istrinya hamil tua, ia malah pergi".

"Aku disini, Al", sahut seseorang dari arah pintu. Scorpius datang sambil meneteng sebuket mawar merah untuk Rose.

"Maaf aku terlambat", ujar Scorpius yang ditunjukkan untuk Rose dan Al. "Aku baru saja pulang dari Bulgaria".

"Wow Bulgaria", seru James dari arah pintu.

"Hey, James", sapa mereka bertiga berbarengan.

"Aku baru saja mengantar Lana periksa kehamilan", sahut James. "Kau beruntung, Sis. Kami menunggu lebih dari tiga tahun untuk seorang anak. Kalian malah mendapatkannya tepat Sembilan bulan".

Rose dan Scorpius mengangguk serentak.

"Mungkin bibi Ginny menginginkan seorang cucu lagi? Dari Al mungkin?", goda Rose yang dibalas pelototan oleh Al.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian ya?", elaknya. "Aku tak mau terjebak cinta dan berakhir seperti kalian. Merepotkan jika kemana-mana harus lapor pada istrimu. Dan, Score, kau masih ingat betapa repotnya Rose ketika hamil muda? Aku tak mau dulu merasa bodoh seperti yang pernah kau alami".

Mereka yang ada diruangan itu hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Al.

"Oh, kau akan merasakannya, Al", ejek James. "Dan kau akan menyesal mengapa kau tak bertemu lebih dulu dengan istrimu".

"Seperti itu mungkin saja", cibir Al.

Scorpius mendekat pada Al dan menepuk bahunya.

"Bahkan kami telah kenal jauh sebelum kami saling menerima. Dan aku menyesali tiap detik ketika aku mengabaikan Rose", ujar Scorpius yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa. Cinta sepertinya bisa merubah segalanya, eh?

~Ein-Mikara~

Dunia muggle. Al tak begitu membencinya. Karena Al sering menemui Eleanor, sepupunya dari pihak ayah, yang tinggal di Privet drive. Sepupunya itu tak seperti pamannya. Eleanor mengagumi dunia sihir dan dia begitu antusias dengan cerita-cerita Al tentang dunia sihir. Bahkan Eleanor sering menginap di Godric Hollows, rumah keluarga Potter.

"Kau datang lagi Al", sambut Eleanor dari depan api unggun tempat Al berapparate.

"Tentu saja", jawab Al sambil membelai rambut Ikal Eleanor. "Kau bilang ayah dan ibumu sedang pergi ke Paris kan?".

"Ya, mereka mendapatkan sebuah proyek yang bagus. Aku senang kau mau menemaniku selama mereka pergi", sahut Eleanor yang lebih muda 5 tahun daripada Al.

"Kau harus lihat ini, Al", ujar Eleanor sambil menarik lengan Al menuju jendela ruang tamunya. "Lihat gadis diujung sana?".

Eleanor menunjuk sebuah rumahbertingkat dua yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Al menatap ke arah lantai 2 tepat dimana jemari Eleanor menunjuk.

"Gadis itu aneh", ujar Eleanor. "Dia sering berdiri disana dan menangkap burung-burung".

"Kau serius?", Tanya Al yang dijawab anggukan oleh Eleanor. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak", jawab Eleanor. "Tapi dia memanggilku Ellie alih-alih Norah seperti yang Dad dan Mum sering pakai untuk memanggilku. Dia memanggilku sama seperti kau memanggilku".

"Kapan dia memanggilmu?", Tanya Al yang kini mulai penasaran.

"Entahlah, mungkin dalam mimpi. Mungkin waktu aku main. Mungkin… entahlah aku tak ingat. Tapi dia pernah memanggilku".

"Apa kau mau mengajaknya bermain sekarang? Ayolah, aku akan menemani kalian", bujuk Al.

Entah mengapa Al begitu penasaran dengan gadis yang menangkap burung diatas atap rumahnya seperti yang Ellie ceritakan.

"Baiklah", jawab Eleanor sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia berlari menuju halaman diikuti oleh Al. Tangannya menengadah ke arah gadis yang masih berada diatap itu.

Gadis itu menatap Eleanor dan Al bergantian kemudian mengangguk memasuki kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian gadis bersurai coklat itu keluar melalui pintu rumahnya. Menyebrangi halaman rumahnya yang sedikit lebih luas dibanding rumah Eleanor dan berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Gadis itumemiliki wajah yang unik. Ia berkulit pucat, bersurai pirang, berpipi tirus kemerahan. Usianya mungkin beberapa tahun diatas Eleanor. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum dan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Melanie Aspire", ucapnya dengan suara sedikit cempreng. Eleanor menangkap jabatannya.

"Kau menyebutku Ellie kan?", Tanya Ellie sambil mengangkat alis. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

"Ini saudara sepupuku yang paling tampan. Albus Severus Potter", ujar Eleanor memperkenalkan Al.

Wajah Melanie tiba-tiba menegang. "Potter", ulangnya membuat Eleanor dan Al menatapnya penasaran.

"Kau anak Harry Potter yang terkenal itu?", tanyanya kini antusias.

"Ya, dan kau?", sahut Al masih menunjukkan raut wajah penasaran.

"Melani Aspire jika kalian lupa", jawabnya. "Ibuku seorang penyihir. Padma Patil. Dia menikah dengan ayahku yang seorang muggle dan kami tinggal di Italia sampai beberapa bulan kemarin".

Al menyunggingkan senyumanya. Senyuman yang dulu sempat menggemparkan Hogwarts.

"Kau tak bersekolah di Hogwarts", kata Al.

"Aku masuk Beauxbatons", jawabnya sambil balas nyengir yang membuat pemuda dihadapannya merona.

Well, sepertinya gadis ini akan sering membuat Al harus ke Privet Drive, batin Eleanor senang.

~Ein-Mikara~

.

FIN

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Saya tau ini Geje dan OOC sekali. Tapi saya harap kalian tetap memberi saya dukungan dengan mereview.


End file.
